Returning to the Lost
by dsmldejection
Summary: Alice's point of view! A rework on what happened in New Moon. The pack will still be involved, I promise to those of you who are Jake fans, Edward shall reappear as well! Good read, I promise! Hopefully I'll surprise you! M for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**APOV**

Jasper stared at me, clearly bothered by the house's range of emotion. I knew this, though I did not look at or acknowledge him. Instead, I stared at the wall. The only thing-- at the moment-- that was keeping me from screaming at Edward.

I grew more and more frustrated as days came and soon left again. I listened endlessly, looking for an advertised emotion. Jasper assured that they were there-- if anyone knew, it was him-- but I needed to know _Edward_ felt them. Responded to them, even.

I begged in my mind. Yelled and sobbed and begged to Edward that he would feel _something_. Nevertheless, he sat there on the floor. Thinking, I supposed, though I decided I'd never know for sure. He ignored the couch-- it held too many memories, he'd claimed. He merely listened to his horribly depressing classical music.

"Oh, how I _hate_ that music, Jasper," I snarled. "It pains me to my very core." I felt his hand creep across my back and rub the spot just above my belt. "It couldn't _possibly_ be helping him... Only making it worse..." I trailed off quietly and close my eyes, enjoying the comfort of Jasper's hand. A smile pulled slowly at my lips, but my eyes snapped open, the feeling gone.

"Oh, that's it! I can't take it anymore, Jasper!" I stood with a huff and charged for the door. Jasper appeared, blocking my way, with a concerned look painted clearly on his face.

"I'm sorry! I know you hate when I effect your emotions. I don't know why I did it..." He looked down at the floor, ashamed. With a sigh, he spoke again. "Dear, don't you think he deserves some privacy? He's been through a lot. I think it's the least we could do." I felt his calm move over me again, and I pushed it away with a scowl. I pushed that feeling away too, and placed my hand softly on his cheek.

"Oh, come off it, Jasper, love. You're only suggesting that because you think this is your fault! Someone needs to talk some sense into him! And if that someone has to be me, then so be it!" He frowned and looked down to me carefully.

"Please, Jasper. I really do appreciate what you were trying to do. I know you only want me to feel better. But this is all so absurd! Someone-- an angel--" I smiled. "makes a little mistake and he's ready to set up a concentration camp? I think not. And anyway, he already knows I'm coming... why disappoint him?" I smiled and looked toward his room. I heard Edward's head turn slightly against the wall and then sink back down.

Jasper sighed and stepped to the side, out of the way of the door. I placed a quick peck on his cheek and danced to Edward's room. I knocked quietly and waited patiently. I heard Edward sigh and stand in one fluid motion. He pulled the door opened quickly and shot back to his spot on the floor. He was obviously exasperated, but I didn't think I could care any less if I'd tried.

"Hey, Edward." He lifted his head slightly, a poor response to how nice I was being. I sighed and bolted to him, sitting down on the floor in front of him. I grabbed him by the chin and pulled it upward. His eyes were black and looked very pained. I frowned and pushed his cheeks together, making him look like he was smiling... a little. I felt my brow furrow and I let his chin go. He kept his head elevated, which meant there was _some _hope in him. I smiled and began to speak.

"Is all of this really necessary? I mean, honestly! You're both going mad without each other. Four days and I'd swear it was like both of you died!" Edward winced and I frowned. "See? This is ridiculous! Can't we please go back to Forks? We're all happier there, and you know that. Bella included." He flinched again and snarled viciously at me. I flinched back a bit, not expecting that reaction.

"Don't you _ever _say her name. _Ever_. Do you hear me, little one? Don't. Do it." I frowned and scooted backward. Jasper appeared in the doorway, an angry look on his face. Edward ignored him, and Jasper grew angrier.

"Don't talk to her like that! She's not the one you're mad at! It's yourself! There's no one to blame but yourself! This is madness!" Edward charged him, knocking him down the stairs. I screamed and jumped on Edward, pulling him off of my Jasper.

"Edward, stop this! You can't do this! Do you see what leaving has done to you?" I screamed at him and he backed up into the wall, clearly ashamed.

"I... I'm sorry." He looked past me at Jasper, who was standing up from the floor and brushing himself off. Esme approached, ready to help but he raised a hand, calming her down. "Jasper, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I apologize." Jasper shook his head.

"No, I probably did deserve it after what I did..." He twisted his head around, loosening out of his angry state and turned to go back upstairs. An idea struck me like a lightning bolt, and my brow twitched. I was glad now, that Edward had chosen to close out his mind.

"We're going back to Forks, Edward." He merely shook his head and tried to push past me. I grabbed him by the shoulder of his shirt and he turned to me.

"I don't care what _you_ do, Edward. But _Jasper and I_, are going back to Forks. Jasper turned and stared at me, as did everyone else. I directed my conversation to Jasper.

"That is, if you'd like to come, Jasper." He wavered for a moment, but answered as I'd expected.

"Wherever you go, I do, my dear." He smiled and blew me a kiss. I nodded. "Right then. Edward, are you coming?" His eyes were wide, his mouth agape. I gave him no room to respond, for I knew the answer.

"Suit yourself. Jasper, pack your bags! We're going back to Forks. Back to _Bella_." I said this and felt bad immediately, mocking Edward. But I had to admit, it needed to be done. I let go of his shirt and he bolted upstairs, locking himself in his room.

* * *

**A/N:**

First chapter! Yay! I really like the sound of this one. I don't know how long I'll end up making it, but I figure now I've got to sit down and decide how the storyline should go... Anyway!

Please, let me know in the review... Is this what you expected to come out of this story from the summary so far? I'd love to know if I surprised any of you!

Review! -twitch-

-dsmldejection


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Next chapter! If it isn't obvious, this is like six in the morning when Bella's getting ready for school.

Enojy!

-dsmldejection

* * *

**APOV**

After the last of our bags where stowed safely in the house, I sat lightly on the bed, Jasper's hands around mine. Dawn was drawing closer by the minute, and I knew our time was running out. I noticed his eyes were black, and I grew very worried. The last thing I needed now that we'd returned was for there to be another accident like at the birthday party. He sensed my worry and tilted his head slightly.

"What's the matter, love? Something on your mind?" I smiled and felt my shoulders relax.

"Only you, dear." He frowned and his grip grew strained. I sighed.

"Do you need a hunt, Jasper? I _could_ go to her alone..." He shook his head.

"Thank you, Alice, but I feel fine. I really do appreciate your concern but I'd like to be a part of this. I... well truthfully I'm tired of hiding in the back round around Bella. Edward always instructed me to keep my distance but I absolutely detest that. Feeling like the shame of the family. I'm ready to be part of things. To maybe even have a bit of a relationship with Bella." I smiled and kissed him. I felt our lips part and pulled away, giddy with pure joy. It felt wonderful, knowing the feeling was from him... and not from his power.

"I love you, Jazzy. Now, it's getting late. We've got to get going. Care for a run?" He smiled and stood, pulling my hand along with him. We bounded out the back window and cut straight through the trees. We arrived across the street from Bella's house just as Charlie backed slowly, and with tired eyes, out of the driveway. Being here, I felt a rush of visions but worked with great strength to keep them at bay. I waited for a moment, letting a few come through, and found them very boring. A loose plan for the day. An idea for a paper. A thought about the unplanned meal for that night. I sighed at the mundane and tired sound of Bella's day to come. I turned, somewhat numbly to Jasper and gasped.

He clutched his head and his eyes were closed shut almost painfully tight. I rubbed my hand slowly across his back and he stood upright.

"Jazz?" I asked, slightly scared. He swallowed hard and blinked heavily.

"I'd forgotten how good she smelled... but it's not that." I waited patiently. "The emotions... They were manageable when Charlie was here. The numb... helpless feeling was drowning out the... the _pain_." I frowned and turned back to the house. I listened closely as she puttered around the house. The house was dark, most curtains drawn. I sighed and held his hand.

"Shall we?" I asked, weary. He nodded and we walked forward slowly. He poked his head out of the brush and checked the street. He nodded and we crossed the street quickly... too fast for human eyes to keep up with. We paused in unison at the doorstep when we noticed the slow puttering in the house had stopped. The heartbeat in the structure quickened but she soon was back to her usual movements. I let out a breath and looked to Jasper. He leaned to me, placing a careful peck on my forehead and I knocked on the door. She paused and her heart rate quickened again. I heard her rub her hands up against her pants and she paused before opening the door.

Bella... was a wreck. Her hair seemed weighted and sad... mimicking her mood. Bags were placed roughly under her eyes, as if she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a week. She stared dismally at the ground and rose her eyes slowly-- cautiously. She looked first at Jasper, and it was obvious when her eyes paused, terrified, on Jasper's eyes. Her eye lids suddenly looked droopy and she collapsed. Jasper caught her and sighed. I placed my hand carefully on his shoulder.

"Bring her up to her room, dear." He nodded and carried her bridal-style up the stairs, placing her carefully into her bed. I followed and nearly gawked at the careful and loving way he treated her limp form. I knew he was sweet, but seeing him in action like that was amazing. He turned and followed me down the stairs and out the door in silence. We bolted across the street and climbed carefully into a tree across the street.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. What else could you have expected, seeing us after leaving how Edward made us?" He sighed. His shoulders grew tight as before he yells, but they went limp again and he laid against the trunk.

"God, even you know it probably wasn't all that. My eyes were pitch black. She was fine when she looked at the rest of me. For Christ's sake, I plastered this ridiculous smile on my face as well... I probably looked malicious." I sighed.

"Yes, but _most_ of the reason she fainted was probably our absence." He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Let's go for a hunt. My eyes are probably growing rather dark as well." He nodded, but stopped me before I jumped out of the tree.

"Listen for her, please. I think we should come back and wake her if she doesn't come to before it gets late. I wouldn't want to be the reason she's late for school." I giggled.

"Of course, Jazzy. Let's go." I held his hand and jumped. He looked to me and I nodded. "Go ahead, I'll catch up." He nodded as well and crouched down before running off into the trees. I listened carefully as he grew farther away from town and then caught the scent of something. I turned slowly back to Bella's house and listened as her heart rate spiked and she bolted upright. I turned and listened as she argued out loud with herself, whether we'd actually just visited her.

"Probably just another one of those... dreams." I heard her whisper and sigh.

A vision came to me and I saw her plan to look out the window. I cleared my mind, thinking of the greatest times we'd had together and smiled genuinely. I jumped back up onto the tree branch and met her eyes as she pulled back the curtain. Her mouth fell open and she blinked heavily. I ran before she could open them again and met up with Jasper for a hunt.

&&&&&&&&

Later that afternoon, Jasper looked to me as I cleaned the house.

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked, curious. He watched me putter sometimes, but never with such thought in his eyes.

"Maybe you should pick Bella up from school. Wait in her truck and drive her... somewhere. Take the long way, maybe? Then you could speak with her calmly without her hurting herself as she almost did when she fainted. She would probably take it better if it was just you and her, anyway. I probably just make her more nervous." The idea seemed splendid, but I thought back to his ranting about wanting to be more part of our time with her.

"That's alright, dear. You can come, I know you want to be closer to her--"

"No," He cut me off carefully, thoughtfully. "I _would_ like to be more involved than before, but I can wait. I can be patient. I think now would not be the best time to try and force myself on her. Let's at least inform her that we're back in town without her collapsing and then maybe I can dive in." I smiled, but another idea struck me.

"I'd love to pick her up, but what if we met you somewhere? I'll drive in circles for an hour if I have to... try and make her know she's not insane and then we'll meet you at, say, the corner coffee shop?" He seemed to mull it over, then nod.

"Sure, that sounds fine. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. I'll wait for you there." I nodded.

"Alright. As a matter of fact, if I'm running I'd better leave now. I'll see you later, love!" I kissed him quickly and ran once my foot hit the door frame.

I arrived with only seconds to spare until the final bell rang. I watched carefully, ducked down behind the steering wheel for Bella. I was surprised to watch her glide almost gracefully out of her last period class and bolt to her truck before the lot got too crowded. I was lucky that she still seemed thoughtful when she slid into her truck. I grabbed her keys from her hand and pushed her quickly across my lap and into the passenger's seat.

She gasped, her eyes grew wide, and she blinked heavily a few times as I backed out of the lot and onto the road.

"A-Alice? Is... is that really you?" She seemed more confused than happy.

"Hey, Bella! How've you been the last couple of days?" She swallowed hard and continued to blink heavily.

"Uh... fine I guess. H-how are you?" She seemed confused with the conversation. I tried to keep my voice light.

"Oh, fine. We were up in Alaska but I didn't much like it there. So Jasper and I came back to live in Forks." Her brow furrowed and she fuddled with her seat belt. Once it clicked securely into the socket she turned slowly and looked out the window.

"Um, where are we going, by the way? You turned the wrong way out of the school. You're probably aware of that, though."

"It's not important... you'll see in a moment anyway. For now, let me explain to you what happened. What exactly did Edward tell you when he said good bye, anyway?" She swallowed hard and winced, grasping her abdomen.

"That he didn't love me anymore. Who could blame him? I'm just a human." I laughed and she looked at me like I had lost it.

"Silly Bella, if only you could see him now, slouched over in his depressing little room listening to music. He's lost without you. He only left because he thought it would be better for you. Did you honestly believe him when he said that? You _are_ gullible." She seemed confused. I sighed.

"He still loves you, Bella." I let her think about that for a moment. "He only made us leave because after what happened with Jasper... he thought we were endangering you and that you'd be safer if we weren't here. He left you, for you." She was silent for a moment longer.

"But, you said you and Jasper were back. If Edward still loves me, where is he?" I sighed again.

"That's the hardest part. He was a bit upset that we came back... he still holds strong with his idea that if we're gone you'll be safe. He didn't come back with us but I can assume it's only a matter of time." I bit my lip for saying that. It was the truth but I didn't want to give her false hope in case things in his own mind turned for the worst. "I opted to come back to keep you a little company. I assume you were just making a mountain into a mole hill when you said you'd been doing fine." I hinted, trying to change the subject a bit.

"Well, things obviously haven't been rainbows and endless sunshine but I'm not going to kill myself." She raised her eyebrows against the window and I frowned.

"I told him leaving wouldn't help. The idiot thinks he can leave love and expect it to disappear." She frowned and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Where is Jasper?" I pulled slowly into the coffee shop parking lot and flicked my chin up slightly.

"He's waiting for us in there. By the way, why did you faint earlier this morning when we came to visit you the first time?" I looked up to Jasper who raised his eye brow and listened closer. I smiled.

"Well seeing you both, of course! Do you honestly expect me to react any better after all of... well everything?" I laughed and her brow furrowed.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go in, shall we? You look cold... you could use a little extra warmth." I opened the door of the truck and met Bella at the door. A quick scan of the parking lot and the restaurant as we entered revealed that we had the structure to ourselves other than the employees and a pair of backpackers. I thanked the heavens quickly, for I had not given thought to someone recognizing us.

Bella sat across from Jasper and I scooted into the booth next to him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. I smiled.

"Ooh Jasper, your lips are warm!" He laughed and I sat back.

"Well they keep the air very warm in here... frankly I'm not surprised at all." I smiled and scooted closer to him. Bella cleared her throat slightly and I sat up, embarrassed.

Jasper spoke carefully. "So, Bella, how are things?" He seemed frustrated and I placed my hand on his knee.

"As fine as you might expect. I've just been trying to be fine enough to keep Charlie off my back." His eye brow twitched and Bella looked away from his painfully focused glance. She instead looked at me and the look she gave me was unmistakable.

_What's wrong with him? _I could tell she was thinking. I was wondering the same myself.

"Jazz?" He blinked and looked down, frustrated.

"Would you like to get something to drink, Bella? My treat!" I smiled and she shrugged.

"A coffee, extra sugar I guess. Thanks." I nodded and waved the waitress over. She stared at Jasper who was unnaturally still. I smiled brightly at her and caught her attention.

"Oh, uh what can I get for you hun?" She pulled out her pad, flustered. She stared carefully at me.

"A coffee, extra sugar please." She nodded and put her pad away.

"Is that it? Would you like something to eat?" I turned to Bella and the waitress went back to staring at Jasper who stared at Bella.

"Bella? Anything to eat?" She shook her head.

"No, that'll be all for us, thank you." She nodded and walked away. The woman brought he coffee and she drank it silently. I kept averting my gaze quickly between Bella and Jazzy, trying to make sure they were both okay. Jasper looked like he was going to get a brain anurism if he focused any harder.

After about twenty minutes Bella was done with her coffee and I was driving her home. Jasper didn't come with us.

"Where's Jasper going, Alice?" Bella asked. I pulled quickly out of the parking lot and sped toward her home.

"He's over there," I pointed out her window. "He's coming so that I won't have to run home alone when I drop you off." Bella stayed quiet.

"Oh," She muttered.

I dropped her off at her house and we walked home silently. I broke the silence.

"What was wrong, Jasper?" He sighed.

"I was trying to lighten her mood." I nodded, understanding but stopped.

"Why were you so frustrated then? Did it go awry?" He stopped and I held his hand.

"I... I wasn't even making a dent. I was projecting the most sickeningly happy emotions at her and she didn't lift at all. It was horrible. I don't know what we're going to do, Alice. She's really broken up about this." I listened carefully and turned back to the house.

He walked with me and picked up pace when we drew closer. It was about six at night and I climbed up into a tree to watch Bella's house. Jasper raised his hand to grab the branch when he froze.

I looked down and he muttered "Sorry," and ran off. I looked back to Bella's house and listened. Charlie was eating dinner. Bella apparently opted to skip tonight. Instead, she lay up in her bed room and cried. I frowned and felt like crying myself. I sighed and turned away, hoping to catch Jasper on his way home.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay! Okay so first I gotta say, go check out bettingonalice123. Her writing is like... fucking amazing. That shit's tight. She's like the awsomest writer ever.

Did ya like the chapter? Review mofo!

Chapter dedicated to my recent reviewer... unfortunately I dun remember her name but she knows who she is!

Also, I've got another story idea, but I'm kinda stuck with myself. Go to my profile rite now and vote! It's important!!!

-dsmldejection


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Next chapter! Enjoy!

-dsmldejection

* * *

**APOV**

"Jazz, you ready to pick Bella up?" I asked from the bathroom. Wrapping a towel round myself I felt Jasper's arms wind around my waist. I smiled and looked up at him in the mirror. He placed a loving, careful kiss on my neck and looked intently at me.

"I love your hair wet, dear. You should shower a few times a day." He laughed and pressed his nose into the back of my head. I smiled and rested my hand on his head.

"Thank you, Jasper. Now are you ready?" I laughed as did Jazz.

"Yes, if you are. But I assume you're not going like that..." He stared at my tightly wrapped bosom. I laughed and tapped him quickly on the nose.

"Stop that, you animal." He laughed. "And yes, I'll be dressed in a moment. Now shoo, you've earned yourself a private dressing." He mock-frowned and left the room while I changed.

I met Jasper downstairs and we headed out of the house. It took us a bit longer to get to the high school because he decided to jump through trees half the way. I laughed and kept running, when a vision struck me. I stopped and waited for Jasper to come back when it came through, full force.

It was dark, and none of my senses helped me. I saw nothing, smelt nothing, and could feel nothing. Suddenly an erratic thumping broke through the silence and I saw a crowd of people. After a moment I recognized the thumping as a heartbeat. Bella's, to be exact. The darkness unveiled a bright green and I realized I was back in the woods.

"Anything we should be concerned about?" Jasper asked me, placing a careful hand on my hip. I started running again and he ran beside me.

"No, just a crowd and Bella's heart beating quickly. Nothing out of the ordinary." He nodded and we broke through the thick of the woods just as Bella pulled out of the parking lot. Jasper spoke slowly, painfully.

"Abandonment," He said. I nodded.

"She probably thought we left. We haven't been late so far. I guess there's a first time for everything, right?" He agreed and we ran up beside the truck. Once the traffic had cleared I opened the passenger door and slid in. Jasper did the same, though through the driver's seat door, grabbing the wheel and pushing Bella into the middle. She gasped and looked at him, bug eyed. I was surprised to hear Jasper laugh boisterously.

"Calm down. Wouldn't you rather I drive?" He smiled and turned back to the road. Bella smiled and shrugged.

"I guess so, though I really don't mind driving if you'd like to sit with Alice." She smiled. Jasper's brow furrowed. I could tell he was unsure of how to respond to her ridiculousness.

"Stop trying to be so contrary, Bella. Go with the flow." She laughed.

"Alright then." Jasper pushed down the pedal a bit and the truck groaned.

"Easy," Bella demanded. "My truck isn't built for racing. You've got to take it easy if you expect it to keep moving." She laughed but it quickly stopped. Jasper turned off the road onto the drive of our house and I heard Bella swallow hard. I sighed slowly.

"Bella--" She cut me off.

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine." For the past few days we'd been coming to our house after Bella was done with school. The first day she helped me clean and dust the whole structure. But once we were done we had nothing to do but sit in the main room and watch TV. Once when I'd left to the kitchen to fix a snack for her I found her half way up the stairs, staring at the door to Edward's room. When I went to hug her I saw the tears running down her face.

Everyday since she's done that. And every day since she's cried.

She climbed the steps silently and let herself in, sitting quickly on the couch without a single glance in the direction of the stairs. I kissed Jasper quickly and looked to the couch. He nodded and sat down next to Bella.

"I'm going to change. I'll be back in a moment." I walked slowly up the stairs and closed the door to my room. I took my time, dressing more at human speed than I had in a long time.

Part way through changing I heard Bella shift and get up from the couch. I stopped immediately and listened.

"I... I'm going to check on Alice." Bella suggested, shaky.

"Alright. I'll be here." Jasper answered and I heard Bella begin walking up the stairs. She reached the second story and took a deep breath. Instead of going to my room she kept going until she reached Edward's room. She placed her hand slowly on the knob and gasped, but turned it quickly and nearly fell into the room.

I'd been there a few times myself since our return, and I knew what she was seeing. The room was empty except for a few empty boxes. The curtains were drawn tightly closed, a change Edward opted to make before leaving. The most shocking trait to the room now was the few dents in the walls. Looking out the back window you could see multiple tree branches that were broken from his heart-broken rage but Bella would probably never make it to the window. My breath hitched and I finished dressing quickly to help her up from the floor.

I walked quickly to the room and paused in the doorway to see exactly what it was Bella was doing.

She'd pushed herself up against a wall and was clutching something in her hands. She held it close to her chest and bent her head down. I could hear she was crying. I paused for a moment but knocked carefully on the door frame. Bella's head snapped up quickly and revealed the tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I shouldn't have come in here. I don't know why I did it." I sighed and walked carefully into the room. I paused in front of her and looked down. I was about to sit with her but she spoke up again.

"Could you help me up, Alice? My legs are sore from sitting so stiffly." I nodded and pulled her up by her hand. I drove her home then and waited outside until she fell asleep. I slid carefully in her window just as Edward had all those nights ago and looked around carefully. Finally I found it; what Bella had found in Edward's room. The CD laid carefully on the sheet beside her in bed. I picked it up and looked carefully, until I saw Edward's neat handwriting scrawled across the case.

'_Claire De Lune_' It read. I sighed and placed it back with her, leaving the room.

&&&&&&&&

We picked her up from school again, though this time we weren't late. We opted to never make that mistake again. Jasper drove again but this time, as we'd discussed, he didn't drive to the house. Bella was confused but did not voice her concern.

Instead he drove, pushing her truck for speed the whole way, to Port Angeles. It was a Friday night and we decided it might be nice to bring her out for a change. It was not only a Friday, but the one month anniversary of Edward's departure. I was sure, with all of the pain she was enduring, that she was aware of this fact, so we'd decided it would be best to take her away from the blunt of the memories.

Jasper parked in a random parking lot and we got out and began walking. The mood was tense but after a while Bella and I were window shopping. She made me promise not to buy anything for her and I agreed, dismally.

After about two hours I heard Bella's stomach groan and we stopped to get her something to eat. The waitress sat us outside-- for Jasper's sake-- and soon Bella was eating. I looked up from our conversation, studying the shops and people and felt an odd sense of deja vu. I was pulled out of the trance by a careful tap on the shoulder.

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" A man questioned loudly. I recognized him as a woman I'd sometimes met in shops and ended up shopping with. We'd exchanged names and somehow ended up seeing each other quite often. I remembered her name was Janette. I almost smiled but then realized we were supposed to have moved. I wasn't supposed to be around here anymore. I should be in L.A.

Alice! That is you isn't it?" She smiled and I shook my head.

"No, ma'am. I think you have the wrong girl. I'm sorry." I turned away from her, but Janette wasn't one to be swayed often.

"No, I'd know that voice anywhere! It's me, Janette!" She laughed and I merely shook my head, placing a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"I can assure you my name is not Alice and I don't know you. I started walking and Bella followed behind me, Jasper behind her. I found myself in the middle of my vision, rushing through a crowd, Bella's heart beating quickly behind me.

I climbed into the cab of the truck and Jasper handed me the keys as he slid Bella in next to me. I pulled out of the parking space and sped out of Port Angeles, my mind racing. Jasper knew of Janette, I told him when I met her, but I would have to explain to Bella.

"Alice, who was that? Janette? I've never heard you talk about her before..." She asked a moment later.

"I used to shop with her a few months ago. She's really no one." Bella seemed confused.

"Why did we have to run from her then? I thought it was another vampire or something..." I shook head.

"No, but we can't be recognized around here, Jasper and I. We're supposed to have moved."

"Oh." Bella said quietly.

I dropped her off at home and sat in the tree across the street from her house. Jasper shifted uncomfortably and I pulled out of the trance quickly. I looked into his eyes and gasped.

"Oh, Jasper! You need to hunt, _now_." He nodded.

"Bella's heart racing like that for so long and being caught in the truck with her took a toll on me. I think I'll go hunt. Would you like to join me?" He started moving into a position that he could jump from the tree but looked back to me for my response.

"No, I... I think I'll keep an eye on Bella." He nodded and jumped, starting to run. After about an hour, I heard footsteps behind me. I recognized the sound of his posture and the weight of him in his footsteps, but decided I must be wrong. I turned to see who it was and was surprised to see it was, in fact, who I'd thought.

"_Edward_?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay! Chapter three! And yay! Cliff hanger!

Okay, so I was deciding to read more fanfiction stories to reccomend on the myspace I made, and I noticed that all of the stories made recently look like crap. It all looks completely ridiculous to me. So I've decided I'm going to do my best to update like crazy so you guys will have something genuine to read. Sound good?

Good. But you have to review. Alright? God...

Anyway... more updates as soon as you all review! I've gotten like two reviews per chapter! It's sick.

Thanks,

-dsmldejection


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Chapter four! It's a very intense chapter and I wanted to get it up before I changed my mind about it.

Before I forget, chapter four is dedicated to Team Alice-Bella! She was my only reviewer last chapter... So sad.

So the REST of you can thank HER for the next chapter being up the same DAY as the LAST ONE!!!

Sorry... fight scenes make me angry.

Enjoy!

-dsmldejection

* * *

**APOV**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_--After about an hour, I heard footsteps behind me. I recognized the sound of his posture and the weight of him in his footsteps, but decided I must be wrong. I turned to see who it was and was surprised to see it was, in fact, who I'd thought._

_"Edward?"--_

* * *

**APOV**

"Why are you here?" He snapped fiercely. "How could this possibly be helping, Alice? You of all people, I expected to understand." His fist clenched and unclenched nervously. I tried my best to keep calm. This was just Edward. He was angry. He gets like this a lot.

"She's a wreck, Edward. You leaving has caused her nothing but pain." He threw his head to the side painfully, like I'd just smacked him.

"You stupid_ pixie."_ He mockingly yelled, spitting venom at me with the 'p'.

"Shush, you! You'll wake her up!" He took a step forward and stared down at me.

"Do not tell me what to do. This is nonsense. Everything would have gone just how I'd planned if you'd just left it _alone._" He snarled. I grew angry.

"You're right! This _is_ nonsense! What was your plan, anyway? Leave and let her kill herself?" He flinched but I continued raging. "It won't be much time while she's alone until she does it. I had her laughing the other day, Edward. Laughing. When we found her, she fainted and cried. Is that what you wanted? To cause her harm?" His hand flew from his side and pushed up against my neck, holding me to the tree. I gasped for the air to speak but could find none.

"Let her go, Edward!" I heard Jasper scream. I struggled against his hand, trying to get leverage to push him off of me. I didn't want this to happen. We couldn't fight. It would hurt us all too much. I blinked and tried to look to Jasper, to let him know I was alright. Still I struggled against Edward's hand and the tree behind me. Finally the tread on my shoe caught the bark and I pushed my knee forward, kicking Edward in the stomach.

I jumped up into the tree and stayed there until Edward was back on his feet. He crouched to the ground, getting ready to jump at me but Jasper caught him from behind and held him with his arms behind his back. I jumped silently from the tree and sauntered to him. He struggled at Jasper and I shoved my hand up against his neck, just as he'd held me before.

"Left _it_ alone? Is that all she is to you anymore, is _it_? I'm glad you left her. She would have gotten hurt one way or another. He flinched greatly and Jasper fell to the ground. My eyes widened and I was unready for Edward's foot to meet my neck. I flew back against the tree and slouched to the side a bit, worn out. All of our heads snapped up when we heard a gasp. I looked up to the edge of the woods, where an opening was, and where Bella stood, eyes wide, hands at her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:**

If you're at all like me right now, you're like 'Oh, my, god'

Yeah. I wrote that shit up there. Crazy.

Can't wait to see what's next? Good! Review!

-dsmldejection

ps: I'm seriously going to keep the next chapter hostage until you review. Beware...!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Next chapter! Yay! I got a complaint about the last chapter being a shortie, so this is another 2000+ word chapter!

Enjoy!

-dsmldejection

* * *

**APOV**

We were all silent, but then Edward took a step forward, terrified.

"Bella." He gasped, sounding relieved. I looked back to Bella and remembered the day that Jasper and I first went to see Bella. When she opened the door and stared, terrified, at Jasper's dark eyes. The same look was on her face now, though much more concentrated. Edward took another step, his hand held out to her, and she ran.

I flinched slightly as I watched her run across the street, nearly falling to the point that her finger tips brushed the asphalt. Edward gasped when she did this and walked over to where she'd stood, watching her run. She reached her truck and pulled the keys out of the pocket of her jacket. She started the car and pulled out, speeding away from the house.

Edward turned back to me, his eyes holding pain, worry, sorrow, and anger. They were a hollow black that sent shivers up even my spine. I flinched as he crouched and sprung up into a tree, then ran south. I sighed and grasped my neck, standing in one fluid, robotic motion. I met Jasper where he now stood and hugged him.

"I'm sure this doesn't help but that last jab really hurt him." I frowned and sighed against his chest.

"I know. Why else would you have fallen to the ground?" He nodded and hugged me tighter. I sobbed quietly. "What are we going to do, Jazzy? How can we fix this?" I burrowed my head back into his shirt and I felt him sigh again.

"First we need to find Bella. God only knows where she might've run off to." I gave him one last tight squeeze and pulled away. Looking to the sky I could tell it was about three in the morning. Charlie would be worried sick if we didn't get her home soon.

"Alright then." I felt my brain react to the stress and kick into hard drive. I spoke more quick than necessary and started walking while still explaining the plan. "We'll stick to the streets for the most part. It'll be risky but we _should_ be able to hear anyone coming as long as we focus. We'll be able to look harder and smell her easier if we stay exactly on the trail she created. It's late enough that most humans should still be in bed." I stepped out into the middle of the street across from Bella's house. I pulled in a large breath through my nose and caught her scent. My mouth watered and my stomach responded. I was thirsty but had no time to lose.

"She went this way," I said, pointing down the road. He nodded and ran with me. We ran for twenty minutes following her scent when I stopped and grasped my head in frustration.

"Where is she _going_?" I nearly screeched. "I don't know of anyone or any_where _that she could be planning to go in this direction!" Jasper rubbed my back and I took off again. I followed her scent as it became more and more engulfed in a horrid smell. I looked behind me and could see Jasper-- clearly strained from the smell-- who was no longer breathing. I stopped and stared, a barely visible mark made on trees on either side of the road. My eyes went wide and I heard Jasper freeze behind me. Unsure, I crept to one of the trees and sniffed it. I recoiled from the smell immediately and wiped my nose quickly. My sight was blurred by the memory of a vision I'd had when I was alone with Jasper. Before we joined our family.

_Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rose, and Em were paused at the very spot I stood today. I watched from behind as a large wolf came forward from the trees on the other side of the makeshift boundary line. He raised his head and sauntered over to each of the trees, scratching it so that the surface was barely disturbed. Edward translated._

'_Only our pack and your clan's distinct eye sight will be able to see these marks. You shall not pass this boundary line, under any circumstances. We will oblige in the same manor.' Carlisle nodded._

"_A fair proposition, I suppose. Our family greatly thanks you for making this compromise with us. I can promise for the whole group that there will be no mistakes. We are peaceful of our kind. We can assure you."_

_Edward spoke again. 'Yes, we will be sure of that.' With that the wolf turned and ran back into its land._

"Pack Territory," I whispered, truly terrified. Jasper came from behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Oh, Bella." I sobbed quietly. Jasper grabbed me and turned me around carefully, placing my head back into the spot on his shirt.

"Shh, she'll be alright. It's a one in a million chance that she'd stumble upon a werewolf. They've probably died out by now." I scoffed and looked up to him.

"Love, it's _Bella _we're talking about here. It was a one in a million chance that she'd accept us. One in a million chance that she'd see us arguing with Edward. Can you even use that statistic calmly anymore?" He laughed darkly.

"I suppose not." Angry, I pulled away and ran into the woods, leveling a tree.

* * *

For an hour we paced along the boundary line. Jasper endlessly projected feelings of calm and I continued to push them off of me. I stepped with anger, killing grass in a straight line and breaking branches when I jumped from them. Finally, at five o-clock on that Saturday morning, I heard Bella's truck. I listened closely and recognized Jasper's footfalls heading back to the boundary at the road. I met him there and waited in the woods with him.

After another minute or so I heard another strange sound... like an animal running just beside Bella's truck. Once she crossed the boundary line I looked quickly to Jasper and we jumped into the bed of her truck. Jasper looked in through the back window and put his finger to his lips, winking. Bella sighed and turned back to the road. I watched behind us and gasped as a large russet wolf stepped forward and raised its head, snarling quietly. It shivered terribly and then turned, kicking dirt out from under the pads of his feet. He ran straight away for a moment and then bolted into the woods.

The ride to Bella's home was a silent one. I closed my eyes and breathed heavy breaths, trying to clear my mind and search for Edward's future. Jasper sat flush against the back of the cab of the truck and studied the printed design on the edge of the bed.

Once we reached her house I smelled fish bait and saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone. I looked to Jasper and he nodded, recognizing the situation just as I had. Bella climbed out of the truck and walked up to the house, letting herself in. We bolted for her window as I heard her heart skip a beat when she turned to let us in the front door. I was too mad to go through her pleasantries. She sighed and removed her coat. She threw her keys down on the kitchen table and headed upstairs. Jasper sat in the rocking chair and watched when Bella came in and saw me in mid pace.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you run there?" I screamed at her. Tears started to run down Bella's cheeks and she sat down on the bed.

"I don't know... I needed to see someone! Who cares?" She yelled back. I bolted to her and got right up into her face.

"Who did you meet? What did you talk about? What is the person's full name?" She sobbed and laid back on the bed.

"Jacob Black, as if that means anything to you." My breath hitched in my throat. Jasper somehow grew more silent than before.

"Did he have any interesting stories to tell you, Bella? Did he--" She cut me off, screaming. Her voice cracked horribly.

"The fact that he's a werewolf? Is that what you're getting to? Yes, he showed me. And to be honest I'm completely in awe. I don't know how to handle all of this... All of my friends aren't human! How does this happen?" I shook my head, trying to clear the guilt of yelling at her from my head.

"He _showed_ you? What does that mean? He changed in front of you?" I screamed more and Jasper stood up.

"Yes, he changed in front of me! How else was he supposed to get me to believe him?" My eyes grew wide and I looked to Jasper. He spoke up finally, and I was silent expecting him to back me up.

"Alice, I think you need to go for a walk." He stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "As a matter of fact, you could probably use a hunt. I'll handle this. Go now." I stared, wide eyed and in awe at him, but my throat burned and I nodded, jumping from the window.

* * *

**JPOV**

Once Alice was gone I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I'm fine with this, but don't try to sway my emotions. I hate feeling fake like that." I nodded. "And one last thing," she added carefully. "--leave if my emotions get to be too much for you. I know it hurts you. I don't want to hurt you." I smiled.

"Agreed." Now, let me explain something.

"Werewolves are a vampire's--" Bella cut me off again.

"mortal enemy. Yeah, Jake told me that." I nodded.

"Well they're also creatures of instinct. Their changes are reactive to us... and things that stress them out. When they change, things can go wrong if someone isn't able to protect themselves from them. They could hurt you.

That's why Alice is so... confused about the situation. She was worried sick about you while you were on their territory. We _both_ were." Bella nodded with understanding. "We don't want you going there anymore." I braced myself for impact but she merely nodded.

"That's fine with me. We aren't on the best of terms at the moment. He doesn't want me to see you two either." I nodded, unsurprised. We were silent for a moment. Uncomfortable. I took a moment to taste the atmosphere of the room. Bella was feeling confused, overwhelmed, hurt, and unloved. I knew what our next subject would have to be.

"What happened to Edward?" She sighed, hurt.

"He's angry at us for coming back. Alice argued with him and they both said some hurtful things. Edward gets... well he doesn't think sometimes. When he's angry, mostly. You should know that." She nodded.

"Edward only wants the best for you. He wants you to stop being part of this supernatural world. Its dangerous sometimes even for someone who isn't human so you can imagine how he feels knowing the one person he would die for is in the midst of that world. God help us if he finds out you just spent an hour with a werewolf on werewolf territory. He'd skin us alive." Bella sighed.

"I'll keep it together for now on. For you guys." She smiled and stood from her bed. Time seemed to slow down when she opened her arms and wrapped them around me, engulfing me with her scent. My eyes grew wide and I grit my teeth, keeping my mouth shut. My back pulled up, straight as a board and Bella's arms grew a bit loose. She backed up and looked up to me, confused.

She gasped when she saw my now black eyes and I let them soften, apologizing silently and jumped out the window. I grabbed a branch of the tree and used my weight to swing, jumping the length of her front yard and the entire street and tackled an elk a mile or so away from town.

* * *

**A/N:**

Oooh, you guys are special! You got some Jasper's point of view thrown in there... thats random for me. -big smile-

Okay, so there you go! Next chapter will be up after a while... I need to plan where I'm going with this story but it'll probably come to me tonight.

Oh, and probably no update tomorrow! I get to go see dead people at a funeral home! -dances-

Review!

-dsmldejection

ps: Don't judge me... I have weird dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

OK, I'll give you the bad news at the end, though it'll be obvious.

Enjoy!

-dsmldejection

* * *

**APOV**

I gasped, seeing Bella hug Jasper and took off towards the house. After a second I smelt freshly spilled blood and knew everything was fine. I redirected my course toward Jasper and saw him sitting silently by a tree. He stared at a slaughtered elk, disgust in his eyes.

I walked quietly into the clearing and sat down next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, dear?" I was honestly confused. His eyes weren't red, so he didn't kill her. What could be bothering him? He sighed and I stopped thinking, preparing to listen.

"I couldn't even handle a hug." I frowned.

"You're pushing yourself too hard, Jazz! I'm so unbelievably proud of you for getting out of there in the first place! It shows true love and care to run away from her. It was either that or stay with her and slip up, don't you think?" He nodded.

"Yes, but you don't know how much I'd love to have one good moment with her and not mess it up in the end. Bella is so important to Edward... so it's important to me that I treat her with respect." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Instead of a quick peck, I lingered and moved quickly to his lips. Our lips met and he smiled under mine, kissing me back.

"I love you so much, Jasper." He smiled.

* * *

**EPOV**

Running. I felt like that was all I did lately. And I was utterly disgusted with myself for it. I ran from my love. I ran from my family. And I ran from my life. Once again, I was running. Running from my problems. I stopped suddenly with this realization and turned around immediately.

I was going to see Alice.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood motionlessly across the street from Bella's house. I could smell nothing but Alice and Jasper. After a few moments of mental turmoil I forced myself forward to deal with my problems.

As I scaled the wall I did a quick surveillance of the smells of the house, and recognized it as being covered with their scent as well. Determined, I threw myself into the window and shut it silently. I looked up slowly and heard Bella sniffle slightly.

She was there on her bed, but not asleep how I'd expected her to be. I looked at the sky and saw it was nearly sunrise. She should be exhausted. Instead she laid, still in her jeans and shirt from the day before. She was atop her comforter and clutched a small CD case in her arms. Bella looked up at me, her eyes red and swollen from crying. There were huge, dark bags under her eyes and she looked worn out.

"Edward." She whispered, in a sniffley but still very beautiful voice. I was silent, bracing myself for her to lash out at me. _I hate you, get out. _Or maybe even, _Go kill yourself. Get out of my life. _I would happily oblige. She surprised me, as usual.

"Are you back?" I didn't understand what the question meant. My brown furrowed. Was she delirious? I was standing right in front of her. How much more 'back' could I get? I couldn't blame her in her state at the moment. She noticed the confusion on my face and spoke up again, letting go of the CD and wiping her eyes.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Another tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it quickly.

"If you'd like me to leave I'll--" I stumbled over my words until she cut me off.

"No," She screeched, terrified. I nodded and sat down in the rocking chair, trying to keep myself distant in case she changed her mind.

"How's Esme?" She asked, wary. I thought for a moment.

"She's none to happy with me, making us leave. Honestly, everyone thinks I'm ridiculous." She stayed quiet for a moment.

"If you don't love someone, you can't stay with them for the rest of your life." I laughed out loud.

"Did you really believe that?" She frowned.

"What? That's what you told me..." I laughed and went to sit on the bed with her. I could feel myself coming back. I heard a twig break outside but ignored it. The sound went away and I laid next to her.

"Of course I still love you. I'll never stop. Never did. Did you?" She rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" She ran her eyes across herself and I looked as well.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what she was referring to.

"I'm lying on my bed, having stayed awake all night, crying, and clutching a CD you left behind. Does it look like I stopped loving you?" My brow furrowed, her having mentioned the CD. I hadn't been able to see what CD it was until now. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw my handwriting scrawled across, reading '_Claire De Lune_". She handed it back to me carefully.

"Sorry, I guess I stole this from your room. Here." I shook my head and pushed it back to her.

"Keep it. I recall you saying you liked that one." She nodded and my hand slid slightly from the CD to her little hand on it. My hand seemed to light up with electrical current and my chest felt full. She smiled at me and I returned the smile. I moved my facial expression to one of asking permission. She seemed confused to I went in.

I placed a careful kiss on her cheek and she moved her head slightly to the side to kiss mine. I smiled and turned my head quickly, kissing her on the lips. Her eyes grew wide and I was about to pull away, but she smiled and kissed me, running her tongue quickly across my lip. I could hear her heart beat erratically and I pulled away. I laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit, Bella." She frowned.

"Don't ever leave me again." I nodded.

"If that's what you want, I'll be here forever." I blinked heavily and looked out to the window.

_Edward? That's you isn't it? _I could recognize Alice's mind in my head.

"Yes," I winked at Bella. "can I do something for you, Alice?" I heard her climb the wall and she poked her head up in the window frame. I reached off the end of the bed and opened the window.

"Alice?" I asked, hoping she'd get to the point and leave. She seemed wary.

"What're you guys doing?" I looked back to Bella and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Edward's back. He's staying. You were right, he was just being silly." My eyes grew wide as she grabbed my chin and turned my head back to her. She kissed me passionately, making me forget all time and space. She pulled away and looked slightly past my head to the window.

"She's gone." I whispered, laughing. She nodded and kissed me again.

"I love you, Edward." I smiled and placed her head protectively under my chin.

"I love you, Isabella."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yup, its over. I know. And I'm sorry.

If you're a reader of mine that I've had through other stories, you know this already.

But for those of you who are new to my writing, I hate endings. Once I'm 7/8ths of the way through the story line I've got about three more ideas that I like better lined up behind me. So I generally blow through endings and move on to new stories.

So either you don't care that I do that, or you hate me for it and don't read my work anymore. I'm upset if you leave and don't read any more work, but I won't go and kill myself.

Also, I'm much better at sad endings. They flow better and are more likely in my mind.

So, look out for more of my work!

-dsmldejection


	7. Author's Note!

**A/N:**

Hey guys, it's your favorite writer dsmldejection here again! I know, that was a little big headed, but I figure I deserve a little schmoozing seeing as I'm here updating.

The important news is, I'm going to start working on another work! It's probably going to be the one who is advertized on the poll on my page!

Obviously, the story will have to develop in a chapter or two before the actual problems talked about arise, so you still have a chance to get in a vote! So far, losing her sense of smell is winning, and I'm very happy about that. I'd love to do something so... so interestingly unique in my mind.

So go vote! I'll take down the poll once it comes time that I have to write that part.

Put me on author alert if you already haven't! That's the only way you'll see when I come out with a new story!

Hope to see you at the new story!

-dsmldejection


End file.
